Graduation
by KrissyReminisce
Summary: Another song-fic from me. This is about MWPP, obviously on their Graduation. Read and review!! (=


A/N: MORE SAP FROM ME ****

A/N: MORE SAP FROM ME! This song made me think of the marauders and I _had _to write it down. Read and review! 

****

Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter characters or the song "Graduation" by Vitamin C. (I altered the song slightly, you'll see where)

~~~~~~~~~

This was the day that they had all been waiting for-Graduation.

~~~~~~~~~

__

And so we talked all night about the rest of lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

I keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinkin' things will always be the same.

~~~~~~~~~

The marauders were finally going to graduate. James was so nervous. He was finally going out into the world, out of the safety of the stone walls, out into where Voldemort was wreaking havoc. They had stayed up all night talking about what they wanted to do. They were all going to enter the Ministry as aurours.

~~~~~~~~~

__

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you won't have another day.

~~~~~~~~~

James fingered the engagement ring in his pocket, he was going to ask his long time girlfriend, Lily Evans, to marry him.

He walked over to her nervously, "Um, Lily, you know that I love you, right?"

Lily smiled, "Of course, and I love you."

"Well, I want you to marry me." James said nervously.

Lily stood, shocked and suddenly tears started to stream down her face as she flung herself at James, "Yes, I'll marry you!"

"WOOOHOOOO!" shouted Sirius in the background.

"Way to go, James!" came Remus' voice.

James wrapped his arms around his fiancée' and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~

__

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without a sound

And I keep thinking of that night in June

I didn't know much of love

~~~~~~~~~

Lily smiled, she was so happy, she was marrying the one man she loved. She remembered earlier in the year when he told her just how much he loved her. She smiled and hugged him tighter, they would go out into the world together.

Remus smiled, he was glad to see his friends so happy. As he watched Dumbledore make a speech he replayed all the adventures and pranks they had ever had and played.

~~~~~~~~~

__

But it came too soon

And there was just me and you

And then we got real cool

Stay at home talking on the telephone with me

~~~~~~~~~

Peter smiled at his friends, they were going to make it in the world. But, what about him? He was going into the ministry, but he wasn't strong enough to be an aurorer. He shook his head in confusion.

Sirius smiled broadly, he was going to graduate! It seemed as it was yesterday when he was being sorted and now he was going out into the world. He always liked challenges and he couldn't wait.

~~~~~~~~~

__

We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared

Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels.

~~~~~~~~~

The marauders looked at each other and smiled, they put their wands together in an ever lasting gesture of friendship.

~~~~~~~~~

__

As we go on, we remember 

All the times we had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be 

Friends forever

~~~~~~~~~

"Friends Forever!" They all shouted.

"Voldemort or no Voldemort!" Sirius added.

They all agreed. They were now calling people up to receive their diplomas. 

~~~~~~~~~

__

So if we get the big jobs 

And we make the big money

When we look back now

Will the jokes still be funny?

~~~~~~~~~

James smiled as he watched his best friend receive his diploma. He clapped, he knew Sirius would do great at the ministry. Sirius walked down and James gave him a big bear hug. They sat as they watched some more people go up and receive their diplomas.

~~~~~~~~~

__

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single rule

Will little slimy Sevvie be the Potions Master?

Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?

~~~~~~~~~

The marauders clapped enthusiastically as Remus got his diploma. Dumbledore smiled broadly at him as he shook his hand. Remus smiled at the headmaster gratefully and descended the stage.

"I did it!" He whispered to James and Sirius.

"Always knew you would, Moony." Sirius said proudly.

James nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~

__

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep thinking it's a time to fly.

And this is how it feels.

~~~~~~~~~

The ceremony was over and all the seventh years were wondering around the castle, remembering all the times they had.

~~~~~~~~~

__

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end.

~~~~~~~~~

"It's going to be hard out there," Remus said. "With Voldemort and all." 

James nodded grimly, "Yes, but we'll get through it together."

They nodded and started recalling all the pranks they had ever played on Severus Snape. 

"Once we're out, we'll have to get real jobs and grow up!" Sirius said horrified.

Lily laughed, "We'll have to get jobs, yes, but we never have to grow up."

Sirius smiled while Remus and Peter laughed.

~~~~~~~~~

__

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Will the past be shadow that will follow us 'round

Will these memories fade when I leave this school

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly.

~~~~~~~~~

As the marauders watched the old castle fade from view they smiled, they had spent the best seven years of their life in that castle. But now, they were on to bigger and better things. They would still remember the old castle and all the times they had together.

~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: MORE CHEESE FROM ME! =) How was this? Please review and be kind. I know, this was soooo mushy. But, I got to thinking about the marauder's graduation and this popped out of, well, nowhere. Hoped you enjoyed! ^_^

~*Dumbledore's True Love*~


End file.
